


If you had One shot Or one opportunity To seize everything you ever wanted

by Enonimouse



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Humor, Identity Reveal, One Shot Collection, Origin Story, Tom Dupain POV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23021728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enonimouse/pseuds/Enonimouse
Summary: A series of reveal one shots. I'm a first time fic writer with no beta, so bear with me. (But also English is my first language and I use spellcheck.) My goal is to write a few of these but all based on prompts posted by writing-prompt-s.tumblr.com ... but we'll see how well that goes.Title is from the song Lose Yourself by Eminem.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Kudos: 11





	1. I've become so numb, I can't feel you there

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot is based off of the writing prompt submitted by Chips626 on Tumblr. Character death is the main theme of this one. A tragic accident reveal. Yeah. Sorry in advance. If you can't read about character death or it triggers you, I suggest you avoid this initial one-shot. The next few should be happier. 
> 
> Chapter/One Shot title is from the song Numb by Linkin Park

“You – you were supposed to stop me.” The Villain sobbed as he cradled the lifeless, limp body of the hero, “You were meant to save the day! You could’ve stopped me. So easily.”

“So why? Why am I here? Why am I breathing?” The Villain choked as tears started to stream down his cheeks like waterfalls.

“Please,” The Villain’s voice trembled, “Please wake up.”

“YOU! This is your fault – you didn’t fix everything! You didn’t fix her!” Slowly The Villain’s transformation wore off to reveal Nino, holding Rena Rouge’s lifeless body. Nino knew who Rena was – under the mask.

Soon Rena’s transformation wore off too and Trixx appeared. A lone tear fell down Trixx’s face. “She was my favorite Chosen. I’ll miss her.” The Kwami began to sob as she flew over to Alya – Rena Rouge’s civilian self – and hugged at her limp hand.

Chat Noir sucked in a breath when he saw Alya but he never exhaled. His eyes were drowning in sorrow, however instead of watching Alya's lifeless body he focused his eyes on Ladybug – painstakingly waiting for her to do something – anything to let him know that she could fix this, that she had a plan. But she didn’t do anything. She just fell to her knees and stared at Alya’s body.

A beeping of his ring and Ladybug’s earrings sounded out but it didn’t seem to affect Ladybug. Every second that passed felt like an hour. Her heart, despite just being ripped in two, was beating loud and fast in her ears.

Chat Noir snapped into action. “It isn't Ladybug's fault! This happened because of Hawkmoth! Rena wouldn’t – she’d still be – if it wasn’t for him!” he breathed out. His voice cracking as he tried to voice the horror in front of him.

Chat Noir was suddenly aware of sirens wailing nearby and civilians, who had been caught in the attack but had been restored by the miraculous ladybugs, yelling in shock “Ladybug never fails!” “Oh My G—" “Someone call an ambulance!” “I think it’s too late…”

He ran forward and grabbed Ladybug by the waist, hoisting her into his arms. She didn’t react – she just continued to stare her eyes sliding from Alya’s body to Nino’s despair and back again.

Using his baton, Chat Noir lifted Ladybug and himself onto a nearby roof where he scanned for a place to hide. When he spotted an empty alleyway, he leapt off the building towards it. He landed hard – every ounce of strength he had just a few minutes before completely drained. He set Ladybug down and she slumped against the brick wall her eyes staring at nothing in the distance.

Chat Noir crouched near her and gripped her shoulders “Ladybug, we can fix this... We just need one of your brilliant plans! And the miraculous ladybugs – and…” their miraculous beeped again – 60 seconds left until their Kwami’s need to refuel. “Stay here. Feed your Kwami. I’ll be right back!” Chat Noir began to stand up.

With her eyes still lifeless, Ladybug's arm flopped over Chats holding him there. He leapt forward and hugged her – squeezing his eyes tight as more tears made their escape. “We can fix this, right?” He whimpered.

Ladybug didn’t respond. She couldn’t respond.

A green light flashed, and Chat Noir was no longer there. Instead a broken blonde boy held on tight to a broken unresponsive Ladybug. It wasn’t long before a pink light flashed as well.

Marinette didn’t move. She didn’t react. This wasn’t happening. She wasn’t here. Alya wasn’t… This was not real. It couldn’t be. If it were real the ladybugs would have fixed everything. So, it couldn’t be real.

But a pesky feeling deep in the pit of her stomach whispered ‘It’s real. It’s real. It’s real.’

She reached her hand up to her face and when she pulled it away her fingers were wet. But she hadn’t realized that she was crying and clinging to Chat – no, Adrien. She was clinging to Adrien and it didn’t even matter. It didn’t matter because who would she tell?


	2. Go on, take on this old world but to me You know you'll always be my little girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for this chapter:  
> Your daughter had once told you that she was a magical girl who worked with a team to stop the forces of evil, and you decided to play along with her game if it meant that she would go out and make friends with children her age. Your amusement quickly died after you saw a video online of her and others fending off a 12 foot tall beast in the nearby park.
> 
> Chapter Title is lyrics from My Little Girl by Tim McGraw.
> 
> I will probably eventually add another bit to this one - just posting it now since it is already pretty long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta today. I know the tense is a little weird. Hope you enjoy little one shot based on the origin story episodes & all from Tom Dupain's POV.

Mornings always seemed to be like this. Sabine and I would be up early baking all kinds of sweets for the shop. Peaceful and calm, we would chatter about anything really. When Sabine got pregnant and gave birth to our beautiful daughter Marinette, I dreamt of a similar peaceful chatter in the mornings between me, my wife, and our daughter all kneading doughs and preparing the shop for opening. I envisioned her dusting the flour off her hands before hugging us goodbye and heading out to school. I even started to imagine retiring with Sabine and giving the shop over to our sweet daughter – no doubt that she would be as sweet as the pastries we would make. But that early morning baker – that’s not Marinette. She is not meant for the mornings like Sabine and I. So, it is not unusual for Sabine and I to go on about our mornings as we did before Marinette. I put on the coffee while Sabine hugs me - humming a leftover lullaby from a dream she is starting to forget. This is the life of a Parisian baker - calm, peaceful, and full of more love than sugar (and we use A LOT of sugar). 

We go on like this for a few hours and then just before the shop opens Marinette wakes up. She stumbles down the stairs and into the bathroom. Moments later Marinette stumbles into her shoes and down into the kitchen to grab a croissant, placing it in her mouth but not biting down, slinging her backpack over her shoulders, leaning up to give my shoulders a quick hug, saying a quick muffled “I love you” and then stumbling out the door for school. She stumbles everywhere in the mornings – a symptom of being Marinette – she’s told me. But still a much welcome break to the quiet morning.

Sabine and I open the shop and greet our regular customers asking them about their days and giving them advice when they need it. Sometimes I will be at the counter – other days Sabine will, and I will be baking special orders for local events. Then it isn’t long at all before Marinette is rushing through the door in time for lunch. She sits down at one of the tables and easily chats with the customers. She’s told each and every one of them that she considers them dear friends. They smile back and tell her she is even sweeter than the macrons they are eating – and they are right about that. She doesn’t say much about school to them unless it is directly inquired and then she only mentions the teachers or the lesson. She changes the conversation in order to focus on the positive things about her day. We know she has had a few hard days in the past with the mayor’s daughter.

On her way out the door for her afternoon classes she hugs a few of the customers goodbye. She tells them she will see them tomorrow.

I worry about her ability to make friends her own age. Kids still in school like herself - not adults on break from work stopping by for a chat, some hot chocolate, and a muffin. Marinette is friendly with a few people from her class - she’s known Kim since they went to L'école primaire [Elementary School] together. But they’ve never been really close. 

So, today I woke up with my worry weighing heavily on my mind as it’s her first day of collège [Highschool]. Sabine was humming the national anthem this morning and I cannot get it out of my head. So I am still humming it while I prepare something special for Marinette - a box of Macarons to share with her classmates - thinking that maybe she will make a new friend today.

“Dad, these are so awesome!” she exclaims.

“Glad you like ‘em.”

“Thank you, dad, my class will love them. You’re the best!”

“We’re the best, thanks to your designs!” I hold up the sketch book where she designed the bakery’s logo. 

My happy girl lets go of the box to give me a big hug of appreciation and - used to Marinette’s actions - I slip my foot out and catch the box on top of my shoe before it has a chance to fall on the ground as she wraps her arms around me in a big embrace. Then I flip the box into the air, catch it, and hand it off to my baby girl just as Sabine walks out from behind the counter to hand Marinette her backpack before she forgets it and to say goodbye. 

“See you tonight” Marinette calls and she runs out the door. I give Sabine a hug and we return to our quiet morning. About twenty minutes later the bell above the door announces our first customer of the day. A businesswoman and a large burly man walk in. She immediately walks up to the counter.

“Welcome!” I greet her with a smile.

Frowning at my chipper attitude she orders two coffees, one Pain Au Chocolat and an Éclair – to go. I’ve never seen her before, so I watch as she leaves the shop and gets into the front seat of a rather expensive looking car. The burly man sits in the driver’s seat and speeds off.

Aside from the businesswoman, not much about this morning is different from past mornings at our little bakery. The only thing still heavy on my mind is a father’s ability to worry about his little girl. It isn’t until an hour after my encounter with the strange businesswoman that my morning drastically changes forever.

From the windows of the shop Sabine and I witness a large stone creature emerging from Marinette’s Lycée. Then a car is thrown at the front of the school building and my heart begins to race. Sabine and I huddle together in the back of the bakery praying for Marinette’s safety.

The sounds begin to fade as the monster walks down the street. We close the doors to the bakery being careful not to lock them in case Marinette comes home and we tell all of the customers to come upstairs to watch the news with us. We huddle in the living room for quite some time. We’ve turned the lights off in the house and the only sound is of news.

Sabine tells me she is going to check to see if maybe Marinette made it back already and is in her room – holding out hope that Marinette ran home at the first sign of trouble and came in through the back. It feels like Sabine has been checking on Marinette for at least ten minutes and my heart is beating in my ears. However, I know it has only been a few moments. All too soon I am hearing words that I’ve been dreading come from my wife’s lips “Tom, we better call the school.” In a panic I begin searching for the number. I know we have it somewhere… “Honey – I have it right here.” Sabine puts a comforting hand on my back and stares up at me with unwavering calm. She isn’t letting herself jump to any of the conclusions that I’ve long since thought up and expanded on worse scenarios. I immediately ring the principal - Mr. Damocles - but the line is busy. My thumb begins to wear out the redial button and I have gone into full blown panic. My breath is short, and I can feel a cold sweat trickle down my back where Sabine has begun rubbing small comforting circles. After too many busy tones the line goes dead. The rational part of my mind – one that sounds like Sabine – whispers that the system is overloaded – everyone is on edge and worried about a loved one and too many people are making phone calls. The not-so-rational part of my mind is screaming in time to the thump of my heart the dreaded ending of all those scenarios I thought up earlier.

The news clicks to a young man dressed in entirely in black leather who is chasing after the stone monster. And then a young woman dressed in a red spandex suit with black spots trails after them wailing as she swings on some sort of string from ledge to ledge of the buildings. 

I am shocked and glued to the TV as a shaky video feed captures the two masked figures batting it out against the stone being. It’s surprisingly not long before they defeat the monster and it turns into a young man. The young superheroes announce their names to the civilian girl behind the phone camera - Ladybug and Chat Noir. I am relieved to a degree but still worried about Marinette. Our customers thank us for our hospitality and vow they'll pay our kindness back soon then head out the door to go and find their loved ones.

It’s not long after the stone man is a normal kid again when Marinette returns home. She immediately reads the worry plastered to my face, the tension in my shoulders and the way that Sabine is still comforting me. So, she begins to blurt out where she was and affirm to me that she is safe. She was so scared – my poor little girl – she hid the entire time in the girl’s bathroom at the school. With a weary look on her face, she tells us that she needs to go and rest and after a quick family embrace, she heads upstairs to her room. I resolve to not let myself get worked up again. The superheroes will save us. I just need to have faith – and that is one thing that I have plenty of.

“So, thanks to this amateur footage, the Parisians now know the identities of their heroes.” Says Nadya Chamack - the local Newscaster. We are still watching the news as Sabine and I work side by side to make something for dinner. The worry from earlier has almost completely passed and I take to putting on a smile. Marinette and Sabine are safe and that is all that matters. When the food is ready, Sabine calls for Marinette to come down. The screen then changes to a live feed of Mayor Bourgeois announcing a feast in honor of the new superheroes. 

“I want to leave the news on while we eat - just this one time, honey” I tell Sabine – my mind already working out that we owe these superheroes a lot and I’ll be damned if I’m not preparing that feast for them. We all sit down and eat quietly as we listen to news about the new superheroes. When everyone finishes up Marinette volunteers to wash the dishes “Because you and Maman made dinner. It’s only fair!”

As she's finishing the dishes up, Sabine is paying close attention to the news. I'm not paying too close attention though. Everything is right in the world. I have a full belly, two beautiful girls, and a successful business that I love. 

"Oh my!" Sabine gasps. 

"Just as Paris is about to celebrate the appearance of our two new superheroes, Ladybug and Chat Noir, a panic is sweeping across the capital, as dozens of people are mysteriously transformed into stone monsters! It's simply unbelievable!”

Sabine pulls me close and I wrap my arms around her to comfort her. "We'll be alright, honey. We have superheroes watching out for us. Ladybug and Chat Noir will fix this. I'm sure of it." 

The news continues to tell us that the monsters have all been frozen in place. 

"I.. ah.. have to go work... um… on some homework?" Marinette, my poor scared little girl, rushes upstairs, no doubt to hide under the covers on her bed. 

I remember checking her closet for monsters when she was younger. And then she would ask me to look on the balcony and make sure the latch was closed and check under the loft on my way out too! I'd gladly do all of those things for her again. But I realized that she is trying not to be scared. It was the first day of school after all. She can't have any homework assigned already. I don't want to embarrass her, she's 14 already, so I stay put and hold Sabine, whispering comforting words into her ears.

The day winds down and everyone heads to bed. We have an early morning ahead of us.

The next morning curiosity gets the better of me and I turn the news back on. And sure enough, the monsters are still frozen in place. Marinette is already downstairs when I get up. Which is unusual. She probably didn't sleep well. She looks so scared. I reassure her like I reassured Sabine last night. "Listen, I know how upsetting and scary this is, but, don't worry, we've got TWO superheroes looking out for Paris. And the best way of helping them is to show them that we're not scared. Because we trust them."

"But what if Ladybug fails?" Her voice quivers.

"Then I'd come and save you. SuperBaker to the rescue!" I strike a pose using a stick of bread like a sword. And there is the smile I knew she had tucked away. Marinette giggles at me and gives me a hug. 

"Thanks, superdad!" Then she rushes off back upstairs to grab her purse before heading out for class.

The school day has just barely begun when the big stone monster reappears - this time he kicked a hole in the second-floor wall of the Lycée carrying two of Marinette's classmates in his Stony fists. The news alerts us to the fact that the other stone beings have woken up and are all going in the same direction causing destruction along the way.

It was early enough that the shop was empty, so I closed the doors and Sabine and I huddled together in front of the television. Soon Stoneheart - the monster - was at the Eiffel tower. He threw one of the girls and Ladybug caught her. I knew she would.

Then all the sudden thousands of black butterflies fly out of Stoneheart and he falls on his back. They form the shape of a face and I will never forget the words they utter.

"People of Paris. Listen carefully, I am Hawkmoth. ladybug, Chat Noir, give me the Ladybug earrings and the cat ring now. You've done enough damage to these innocent people."

Then with courage in her voice Ladybug begins to clap "Nice try Hawkmoth, but we know who the bad guy is. Let's not reverse the roles here. Without you none of these innocent victims would be transformed into evil villains. Hawkmoth no matter how long it takes we will find you and you will hand us your miraculous!"

Ladybug leaps forward and devilizes the butterflies as Hawkmoth's face disappears. 

"Let me make this promise to you" she begins, "no matter who wants to harm you Ladybug and Chat Noir will do everything in our power to keep you safe!" Everyone cheers. But before we can fully rejoice, Stoneheart stands back up and begins climbing to the top of the Eiffel tower along with the other stone beings.

Ladybug and Chat Noir beat Stoneheart to the top. Then Ladybug calls on her power and is rewarded with a red and black spotted... parachute?

Sooner than later the villain turns back into a young boy and is falling with the female classmate to the ground. Chat Noir grabs the boy and Ladybug snatches the girl then deploys the parachute. Sabine and I close up shop early as it begins to rain. We know that we will have no more customers in this weather. When Marinette gets back from school, she tells me about her day – it was long, but she hid in the bathroom again, so she was safe.


End file.
